


Закосить от Армагеддона

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: На год рождения Антихриста Верхняя и Нижняя конторы запланировали военные сборы. Кроули косит по здоровью - у него как раз совпало с очередной линькой, - и помогает закосить Азирафаэлю.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Закосить от Армагеддона

**Author's Note:**

> АУ-ER (Кроули и Азирафаэль состоят в отношениях с Эдема, но тщательно скрывают это от своего начальства). Кинк на состояние болезненного возбуждения

— С-с-сладкий, ты не мог бы топать потише… И выключи свет. Глаза режет! — прошипел Кроули, пытаясь спрятаться с головой под одеяло.

— Вообще-то у меня сегодня медкомиссия! Если ты вдруг забыл… Люцифер бы побрал этот Армагеддон и военные сборы! — раздраженно ответил Азирафаэль, нарезая круги по спальне. — Куда же я его положил?

— Ну что ты мечешься? — Демон откинул одеяло, понимая, что заснуть ему один черт не удастся; и не только из-за включенного света и звонкого шлепанья босых ангельских ног.

Стоящий колом член мешал лежать на животе. На спине тоже было неудобно: придавленная задница полыхала адским пламенем, мерзкое прикосновение льняного пододеяльника к нежной кожице головки дьявольски бесило, а на боку… Придумать объяснение, почему ему неприятно лежать на боку, у Кроули не получалось. Да собственно, что тут придумывать… Он банально страдал от линьки и мучительно хотел трахаться (в идеальном варианте — быть оттраханным). Хотел уже несколько бесконечно долгих ночных часов. Заряд от вчерашнего жаркого секса закончился. Но ангелу было необходимо отоспаться перед медкомиссией, и демон терпеливо ждал утра, чтобы подкатить к своей второй половине с весьма откровенным предложением.

Долгожданное утро оказалось стылым и промозглым, утопающим в противных клубах серого тумана. И конечно же выяснилось (а что еще можно было ожидать от такого утра?), что настроение у Азирафаэля совсем не трахабельное и даже не ангельское.

Костеря Ад и Рай, он носился по комнате в мятых брюках с расстегнутой ширинкой, распахнутой рубашке и небрежно наброшенном поверх нее жилете.

— Где же, где… — Встав на четвереньки, он почти по пояс забрался под кровать.

— Да что ты в конце концов ищешь? — недоуменно поинтересовался Кроули, опуская ноги на ледяной пол. — Бр-р-р… — Он передернул голыми плечами. — В Аду — по сравнению с этой погодкой — настоящий курорт. 

Отопление в Лондоне было отвратительным.

Кроули долго возил ногами по паркету, не с первого раза попав в тапочки. Покидать уютную мягкую постель, прогретую за ночь двумя телами, ему совершенно не хотелось. Но демонстративное ворчание Азирафаэля непрозрачно намекало, что ангелу требуется помощь. Срочно. Филейной части и причинному месту демона экстренная помощь тоже бы не помешала, но он решил все-таки выяснить, что ищет Азирафаэль.

— Нимб! — раздался задушенный голос. — Я не могу найти нимб! — Раскрасневшееся лицо возникло из-под кровати. — Ты не видел, куда я его вчера забросил?

— С-с-сладкий, — хихикнул Кроули, — он лежит на полочке в ванной. Там, где ты его и оставил, когда нагло прервал мои скромные водные процедуры, превратив их в развратную пенную вакханалию…

— Точно, — хлопнул себя по лбу Азирафаэль. — Совсем из головы вылетело. Спасибо, дорогой! — Он легонько чмокнул Кроули в нос и умчался в ванную.

От этого совершенно нейтрального чмока Кроули прошил электрический разряд. Между ягодиц отчаянно засвербило. Ангел, озабоченный пропажей нимба, мыслями о медкомиссии, предстоящих сборах и Конце Света, мучений демона, сгорающего от похоти, не заметил.

— Зато я все хорошо помню! — прокричал ему вслед Кроули, проведя рукой по шее, украшенной россыпью розоватых засосов, а про себя подумал, что не против бы освежить воспоминания.

Он, как был голышом, подошел, шаркая тапками, к гигантскому, в пол, зеркалу; повертелся, с удовольствием разглядывая себя спереди и сзади. Засосы красовались не только на шее. Следы бурной пенной вечеринки четко виднелись на смуглой коже. Впрочем, под рубашкой на лилейном теле ангела их было столько же. Если бы не убийственный утренний стояк, Кроули был бы совершенно счастлив.

— А может, ты в курсе, где лежит мой военник, медкарта и документы с предыдущего техосмотра? — возник за его спиной Азирафаэль. — Я хотел приготовить все с вечера, но потом заглянул к тебе в ванную, а потом мне стало совсем некогда, — пробормотал он почти на ухо демону.

Ангел стоял так близко, что Кроули обдало исходящим от него теплом. От контраста холодного воздуха и горячего тела у него побежали мурашки по коже и ужасно захотелось прижаться к этой живой грелке. Плотно-плотно. Так, чтобы стало комфортно, ну и конечно же, чтобы ангел заметил его проблему и позаботился о ней. 

Кроули сделал маленький шаг назад, почувствовав и одновременно увидев в отражении, как Азирафаэль зарылся носом в спутанную бронзу его волос и, обхватив рукой поперек поджарого живота, прижал к себе. Плотно-плотно. Так, что он ощутил, как размеренно и сильно бьется ангельское сердце. Так, что ему стало тепло и уютно, но не более. Намека Азирафаэль, по-видимому, не понял.

— М-м-м, — блаженно закатив глаза, простонал Кроули, плюнув на намеки и переходя напрямую к делу. Он накрыл ладонью руку ангела и, преодолев слабое сопротивление, направил ее вниз. — Конечно, я в курсе, с-с-сладкий, — сдвигая руку все ниже и ниже, игриво пробормотал демон. — Медкарта и военник в среднем ящике стола, а документы на техосмотр в сейфе. — Рука, наконец, опустилась туда, куда нужно, приятно накрыв то, что нужно. — Хоть я и люблю тебя. С-сильно! — активно толкаясь бедрами навстречу желанному прикосновению, промурлыкал он. — Но хочу сказать, что ты такой разгильдяй в реальной жизни, если дело не касается твоих книг…

— Э-э-энтони, — хриплый выдох в затылок и автоматически сжавшиеся на стоящем члене пухленькие пальцы сообщили Кроули, что Азирафаэль, наконец-то, уловил посыл и прочувствовал, насколько сильно демон его любит. — Энтони, давай не сейчас… Я почти опаздываю. Гавриил будет в бешенстве.

«Нет уж, милый, именно сейчас!» — подумал Кроули, млея от теплого давления на одно из самых чувствительных мест человеческой оболочки.

Азирафаэль, хоть и держал в руке член демона, до последнего пытался вести себя в рамках приличия. Ведь чужой член в руке, так идеально заполнивший ладонь, такой пульсирующий и тяжелый, бархатный, просивший о ласке — это же просто член? Если его не гладить… Если о нем не думать… Если думать не о нем… а о военных сборах… Разжать ладонь ангелу почему-то в голову не пришло.

— Кхм-м, дорогой, — севшим голосом пробормотал он, — я предлагаю еще разочек обсудить твой план, как мне перехитрить медкомиссию. Откосить от Армагеддона, знаешь ли, не так-то просто! — предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку отвлечь себя и Кроули от пикантной ситуации Азирафаэль.

Проигнорировав жалкие потуги ангела отмазаться от утреннего секса, Кроули, заведя руки за спину, совершенно бессовестно нащупал все еще расстегнутую ширинку, на ощупь приспустил брюки вместе с бельем и потерся задницей об оголившийся пах Азирафаэля. Реакция ангельской оболочки была предсказуемой. Размеренный сердечный ритм явно участился. Через секунду в ягодицы демона уперся крепкий стояк.

— О боже, боже…

— Давай по-быстренькому, без прелюдий, за пять минуточек, — плотоядно ухмыльнулся Кроули, поймав в отражении взгляд потемневших голубых глаз. — Ты же не собираешься радовать сплетников из своей богоугодной конторы видом внушительной эрекции, — привел он последний убойный аргумент и, не дожидаясь ответа, подался грудью вперед, призывно поводя бедрами и упершись лбом и ладонями о зеркальную поверхность, которая тут же запотела от его дыхания. — Ну же… Не церемонься!

Азирафаэль понял, что дальше сопротивляться бесполезно. Да, собственно, он не сильно-то к этому стремился. Коварный Кроули расшевелил и уболтал бы даже трухлявое бревно, а бревном ангела назвать было сложно. Не нужно церемоний и прелюдий? Да пожалуйста. Он надавил руками на узкую поясницу, заставив демона шире расставить ноги и прогнуться немного глубже. Действительно, после вчерашнего можно было обойтись без подготовки. Утренний секс этим и хорош: быстр и горяч.

— Нгх-х, — пронесся по комнате первый жаркий стон.

От каждого глубокого толчка Кроули отчаянно извивался под руками ангела, со скрипом скользя повлажневшими ладонями по гладкому стеклу, буквально вжимаясь верхней частью тела в прохладную поверхность. Азирафаэль энергично двигался, пристально вглядываясь в отражение; через туман запотевшего зеркала лица Кроули было почти не видно, но ангел хорошо представлял, как тот от страсти закусывает капризные губы и иногда влажно проводит по ним языком, как пульсирующая чернота зрачков расползается по янтарю глаз. Зато внизу, там где зеркало не запотело, ему открывался прекрасный вид на мускулистый демонский живот и покачивающийся в такт толчкам налитой член с блестящей капелькой предсемени на крупной бордовой головке.

— Волосы! — хрипло выдохнул Кроули, резко мотнув головой. — Только сильнее… прошу…

От внезапного движения длинные пряди огненными змеями рассыпались по худощавой спине. Азирафаэль, немного сбившись с набранного темпа, привычным движением пропустил между пальцами бронзовую массу и, намотав на кулак, жестко потянул на себя.

— Агх-х-х, — с искусанных губ сорвался громкий протяжный стон наслаждения, — агх-х-х…

Одной рукой с силой упираясь в спину Кроули, другой удерживая его за волосы, Азирафаэль все быстрее и глубже вбивался в жадную глубину, слушая, как его собственное прерывистое дыхание смешивалось с потоком пошлых стонов и вскриков Кроули, понимая, что каждое погружение в распаленное тело неминуемо подводило их к бурной развязке. Кончить быстрее демона он не боялся, так как прекрасно знал, что в принимающей позиции тот всегда финишировал первым, причем без помощи рук и какой-либо иной дополнительной стимуляции.

После одного особо глубокого и интенсивного толчка ангел почувствовал, как по телу, плавящемуся под его напором, пробежала первая, еле уловимая волна удовольствия, и Кроули начал судорожно всхлипывать, заглатывая приоткрытым ртом воздух. Ладони на зеркале сжались в кулаки. Еще несколько тягучих движений — и демона под ним скрутило уже совершенно неконтролируемой, жгучей, отключающей разум волной оргазма.

Неистовая пульсация внутренних мышц Кроули за доли секунды подвела Азирафаэля к краю, а еще через мгновение бросила за край. Он, словно издалека, услышал полный блаженства сладкий горловой вскрик демона, выплеснувшегося себе на живот и, приподнявшись на цыпочки в последнем отчаянном движении, горячо излился в нежное нутро, на некоторое время замерев и, кажется, даже перестав дышать.

Кроули очень медленно выпустил из себя Азирафаэля, а тот бережно разжал кулак, давая волю непокорной бронзовой гриве.

— М-м-м, — удовлетворенно промычал Кроули.

Почувствовав свободу, он тут же развернулся лицом к Азирафаэлю. Его зрачки все еще не пришли в норму, а радужка сияла теплым золотым светом. Обвив обеими руками шею ангела, он щекотно потерся носом около его уха, невесомо проследил губами линию подбородка и, наконец, чувственно приник к приоткрывшимся мягким губам, даря томный долгий поцелуй.

— Мой с-с-сладкий, я же говорил, что мы успеем, — прошептал демон, прерывая поцелуй и пробираясь руками под рубашку, поглаживая все еще разгоряченную белоснежную кожу. — Тебе надо в душ, ты пахнешь нами. Я бы за версту учуял, чем мы только что занимались. — Кроули шумно потянул носом воздух. — Ну или хотя бы чудесни свежую одежду.

— Чудесну свежую. Мне бежать пора. — Ангел щелкнул пальцами, приводя гардероб в идеальный порядок.

— Давай все-таки проговорим еще разок, как ты будешь косить от военных сборов и Армагеддона. — Кроули чудеснул себе толстенный махровый халат. — Ну куда ты спешишь? Поверь, на медкомиссии будет огромная очередь. Зачем полдня торчать в коридоре?

— Мне кажется, у меня не выйдет откосить. Чтобы кого-то комиссовали — уникальный случай. Тебе просто фантастически повезло: ни сборов сейчас, ни участия в Армагеддоне потом…

— Милый, все вопросы к Ней, — Демон указал головой вверх. — Я же не виноват, что военные сборы и рождение маленького Антихриста, запланированные в этом году, совпали с моими критическими днями (точнее, критическим месяцем) в одиннадцатилетнем цикле линьки, — философски заметил Кроули. — Линять и чесаться мне осталось еще как минимум три недели. И секса… Грубого, животного, разнузданного секса мне будет хотеться до чертиков ровно столько же.

— Ага, за минувшую неделю я глубоко прочувствовал эту особенность змеиного организма. Месяц беспробудного блядства! — возмущенно цокнул языком Азирафаэль.

— Ты должен быть счастлив, — обиженно оттопырил нижнюю губу Кроули. — Когда мы еще столько раз на дню ублажали друг друга? — Он добрался до постели и лениво развалился поверх одеяла, подпер голову рукой, опершись на локоть.

— Боюсь, ты заублажаешь меня, или заставишь заублажать тебя до смерти. У тебя же стояк каждый час случается. Дорогой, как же ты переживал линьку, пока мы не жили вместе, а лишь изредка встречались? Или ты мне изменял? — Азирафаэль окинул подозрительным взглядом укутанную в халат фигуру.

Даже лежа на боку в бесформенном халате Кроули умудрился принять весьма соблазнительную позу.

— Фс-с-с, конечно нет! Как ты мог подумать! — Демон возмутился с такой искренней интонацией, что Азирафаэль поверил ему в ту же секунду. — Просто секс раз в столетие, пусть и самый лучший в мире — это все-таки редко; тело постепенно отвыкало и забывало, поэтому в те линьки мне не сильно хотелось. Можно было перетерпеть. Но вот сейчас… Мы же последние несколько лет из постели не вылезали, а во время линьки желание в десятки раз усилилось. Кто ж знал, что от регулярной половой жизни у меня возникнет такой побочный эффект?

— То есть я — причина твоего блядства?! Ну знаешь…

— Ну почему только ты? Вот что за привычка передергивать. Для этого вообще-то нужны двое. И прекрати обижаться. Надо мной и так весь Ад со смеху покатывается. Знаешь, что Вельзи сказала, когда я попросил ее не отстранять меня от военных сборов и Армагеддона? «На хрен мне боец, который по команде «ложись» падает на спину и раздвигает ноги!». «Хорошо, — говорит, — что ты у нас один такой озабоченный, а не целый легион».

— Ты просил Вельзи тебя не отстранять? А я бы даже и просить не стал. Меня от одной мысли о войне тоска берет.

— Я бы тоже не стал. Только уж больно статья, по которой комиссовали, позорная: «За половую невоздержанность» пункты 1.2 и 1.3.

— Обидная статья. В своем глазу дрова не видят…

— Да не дрова, а бревна, ангел!

— Не придирайся! Смысл же понятен.

— И «бревно-то» жирненькое такое. Первосортный стройматериал! — Демон криво усмехнулся. — У нас на самых низах поговаривают, что Гавриил — тот еще извращенец. Ублаж-ж-жает Вельзевул уж-ж-же не первое столетие, — ехидно прожужжал он, передразнивая князя Ада. — Их как-то раз Хастур застукал. Мы с тобой по сравнению с этой парочкой — святые. Вельзи же любит не просто потрахаться. Ей всякие плетки-хлопушки-мухобойки подавай.

— Ты это серьезно? — На лице Азирафаэля проступило откровенное недоумение. — Архангел и Вельзи? Мухобойки?

— Ага! Или ты думал, что мы с тобой особенные какие-то?

— Вообще-то думал. Шесть тысяч лет переживал и боялся.

— Ну так успокойся. Есть и покруче нас греховодники. Так что свою статью я как-нибудь переживу. Теперь бы тебя отмазать от службы… и можно спокойно жить дальше. Ты вчера хоть что-то запомнил из моих советов?

— Ну да… В общих чертах. Мы же сразу отвлеклись.

— Давай тогда пройдемся по медицинской части. Начнем с психиатра. Косить на фобии удобнее всего. Очень скользкая тяжело диагностируемая тема. Как называется боязнь лягушек и жаб?

— Батрахофобия.

— Мух и всяких насекомых?

— Инсектофобия.

— Знаешь, для полноты картины, может быть, стоит добавить боязнь змей и ящериц? — предложил Кроули.

— Думаю, мне никто не поверит, — с сомнением покачал головой Азирафаэль. — Слишком часто мы с тобой общаемся, а ты — Змей. Так что герпетофобия, по-моему, перебор.

— Но с Лигуром-то ты не общаешься. Может, у тебя от одного его вида крылья подкашиваются. И вообще мало ли что у тебя после шести тысяч лет пребывания на Земле развилось. Ты же здесь без отпусков впахиваешь. Оставим на всякий случай. Запомнил?

— Запомнил, запомнил…

— Ах да, обязательно скажи про ночное недержание благодати!

— А может, лучше сказать, что я гей и пацифист? Про недержание благодати — это прямо как у тебя со статьей… Совсем уж стыдно выходит.

— Пацифист? Ну-у-у, еще туда-сюда… — Кроули покрутил пальцами в воздухе, делая какой-то неопределенный жест. — А вот гей — плохая идея. Представляешь, спросят тебя, с кем ты гействовал? А Гавриил обязательно спросит. Он же на порнографии повернут. И что ты скажешь?

— С тобой, конечно.

— Очень смешно, ангел! Гей-демоноеб… — Кроули аж подскочил на постели, принимая сидячее положение. — Думаешь, мы зря всех за нос с самого Эдема водим? Хочешь мучительно умереть на костре с адским пламенем, а меня чтобы в ванной со святой водой развоплотили?

— Ты же сам только что про Гавриила и Вельзи рассказывал. Так, может, нам проще признаться?

— Не будь наивным, милый. Гавриила-то никто за член не ловил!

— А как же Хастур? И почему сразу демоно… еб? А ты тогда кто?

— Ну, пусть будет демонотрах и ангелотрах. Хотя демоноеб на слух звучит приятнее. Суть не в названии. Что Хастур? У Хастура потом ячмень с обоих глаз лет сто не сходил, а жаба заикалась, когда квакала. Он в жизни ничего не подтвердит на официальном слушании. А все остальные разговоры — это ложь, бубнеж и провокация. Так что гей-демоноеб отменяется!

— Ладно. Ладно! Убедил! — успокоил разошедшегося демона Азирафаэль.

— Слушай, а у хирурга на плоскокрылие закосить не получится? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Вот это точно нет. Сразу на рентген отправят.

— Значит, хирург отпадает… Тогда по медицинской части у нас еще офтальмолог остается. Ты когда в последний раз ревизию своих глаз проводил?

— М-м-м, — пожевал губами ангел, — не припомню, дорогой, но давно. С этим всегда столько сложностей. Они же вредные и непоседливые. Туда-сюда по колесам и крыльям шныряют. Только подсчитаешь, а глаз уже на другое место переметнулся…

— Это очень хорошо! — Демон радостно потер ладони. — Замечательно просто, что они у тебя такие неуловимые. Легче будет на плохое зрение свалить. Жалуйся на близорукость. И пусть попробуют все твои глаза проверить…

— Ага, мысль дельная.

— Вроде с медициной все… Теперь давай по технической части кратенько пробежимся. В каком году у тебя последний техосмотр колес был?

— Лет пятьсот назад.

— Клони на то, что шины поистерлись, диски треснули… Вот, держи брошюрку, по пути прочитаешь. — Кроули материализовал из воздуха какую-то тоненькую книжечку и сунул Азирафаэлю в руки. — Тут все термины нужные есть. Уверен, Гавриил жадный, старые колеса на новые менять не будет. Начнет ныть про сложности со снабжением. У нас такая же канитель. Меч-то другой тебе так и не выписали со склада?

— Что ты! Я даже напоминать боюсь. Не наказали — и то ладно.

— Вообще, если все пройдет удачно, то психически нестабильного полуслепого ангела на неисправных колесах до сборов и Армагеддона допустить не должны.

— Когда ты это так формулируешь, то звучит убедительно. Буду надеяться, медкомиссия придет к таким же выводам. Спасибо, дорогой! — Азирафаэль приблизился к постели и поцеловал услужливо подставленные губы. — Все, я полетел!

— Мой с-с-сладкий, — Кроули успел ухватить Азирафаэля за лацкан сюртука и, не давая уйти, виновато посмотрел на ангела со смесью похоти и смущения, — задержись еще на пять минуточек, а? Мне, кажется, опять надо. Очень! — умоляюще попросил он. — Считай это компенсацией за спокойную ночь. Я же дал тебе выспаться?

— Небо, ниспошли мне мешок виагры! — обреченно пробормотал Азирафаэль. — И нестираемый член. Господнему секретарю Метатрону подарили же вечное перо. Так вот, мне нужен член!

— Милый, — пока Азирафаэль выпрашивал у Небес нестираемый член, Кроули уже ловко стащил с него бежевый сюртук, — если у тебя проблемы со стояком, может, сначала желаешь минетик? — Изящные пальцы проворно расстегивали мелкие пуговки жилета.

Еще неделю назад Азирафаэль с восторгом бы согласился на такое заманчивое предложение и не отказался бы от минетика, а то и от двух-трех. Но после недельного марафона (двадцать четыре раза в сутки! Минимум!) при словах «секс», «член», «минетик» ему очень хотелось в оставшиеся три недели отсидеться в каком-нибудь из самых охраняемых казематов Рая. Однако предположение демона о его «мужской» несостоятельности требовало опровержения. Немедленно.

— Снимай халат и падай в коленно-локтевую! Я сам разденусь. И нет у меня проблем со стояком! Я же ангел! — подтягивая демона за бедра к краю кровати, гордо сообщил Азирафаэль.

— Ну, падать мне не привыкать…

***

Через двадцать минут взмыленный ангел, торопливо чудеснув себе очередной безупречный комплект одежды, опасливо оглядываясь на затраханного, но счастливого демона, посеменил к дверям. И только-только он занес над порогом ногу, как в спину ему ударил голос Кроули:

— Азирафаэль!

Ангел остановился как вкопанный.

— Что, опять?! У меня медкомиссия! Не сейчас! Умоляю!

— Ни пуха ни пера, с-сладкий!

— К Люциферу…


End file.
